Security systems of a property include a security panel for controlling and routing alarm signal data associated with a property. The security panel can exchange data communications with sensors placed in certain locations of the property and then typically use a cellular or phone connection to transmit security information to a central monitoring station operated by a security service provider. In response to detecting an alarm condition within the property, the security panel may transmit a signal to the central monitoring station, which then dispatches emergency responders to the property.